


Miserable

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Bonding, Fluff, Sick Character, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: An innocent request through your ailment stirs a longing in the Dwarf Princes leading to you finding yourself with not just one fiance, but two.





	1. Chapter 1

“Absolutely miserable” those words could be clearly heard from the Dwarf King once again in his not so hushed tone towards his Cousin Dwalin. Since you woke up the Dwarves’ eyes lingered on you spotting your out of place slow rise and trudging pace towards your horse you shared with Gandalf, that the Wizard had to lift you onto at your inability to climb on yourself. Hours passed and lunch was prepared as you formed a motionless heap beside a large boulder resting your itchy watering eyes. Somehow a month into Spring the flowers and all living Flora within the world had chosen to drop kick you in the gut in the middle of the night prior.

Thorin, “She looks absolutely miserable. Oin you have to do something!”

Oin shrugged, “I’ve given her the tea already and she had an absurdly large amount of lozenges on her person. ‘Allergies’ is what she called it, said it’ll pass in a few days.”

Kili inched closer to you once again clutching his extra coat which he eased over your curled form only to flinch at its release at your arms clenching around your head as you muffled your sneeze leading to your stuffy raspy whisper, “Ow.”

Shifting closer to you again the young Dwarf leaned over you catching a flashing glimpse of your face before you burrowed under his jacket as he asked, “Is there anything I can do?”

Your head shook under the jacket, “It’ll pass.”

Wetting his lips he timidly glanced around at the other concerned Dwarves before claiming the spot at your side in front of your head, crossing his legs and removing his outer jacket adding it to your side at your involuntary shiver. Normally bubbly and bouncing around with the now mournful looking Brothers seated around you adding their spare layers to you stealing glances for approval from relatives before gently stroking your side and back. When the food was ready you refused the extra helping, eating your normal share insisting the elder Durins ate their normal share and didn’t sacrifice on your behalf as you were plenty miserable enough for the whole lot of you. The rest of the day went the same with you being helped on and coated in the extra layers trying to stay on top of your share of the conversation Gandalf was trying to hold with you. His soft chuckle drew the eyes of the elders towards you finding your slightly drooped pale face with his arm draped across your chest holding you in place against his chest allowing you to nap.

Turning back they returned to their concerned whispers about you that ended as they set up camp and you found another spot and eased down with a pained plop as your entire body pulsed with an impossible dull ache. Sniffling again you felt your ears tighten at the pressure you’d yet been able to pop since you woke up lifting your chin your dry eyes met Bombur’s as he gave you a timid smile asking, “Anything I can do?”

“You can roll over me.”

He blushed and diverted his eyes back to the pot before him, as you’d stumbled on a Dwarvish flirting technique to compliment each other’s girth and to squish or lean on each other to show affection, “As flattering as that is to hear Lass, I wouldn’t want to harm you in your delicate state. Besides, My Wife wouldn’t appreciate me squishing anyone else.”

Your brow rose, and you responded in a raspy shrill, “I di-.” Clearing your throat in a poor way against the searing pain located there you started over as the others in the group had all turned to look at you in shock, “I, it’s a Dwarf thing I’m guessing. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cross a line. Just meant, pressure helps with the aches, my Brothers used to roll over my back and legs to help when I get like this. But I’ll just lay down.” Without a single word in response they watched as your body just shifted to plopping down on your side in the cool dirt doing a little to fight against your lingering fever heating your clammy skin.

Shifting closer Thorin met your eyes crouching down before you asking, “This, rolling of yours, it’s not limited to courting pairs?”

Your head shifted side to side, “No. Just a pain relieving technique. They used to try to rub my back but hands hurt worse and the full weight and pressure helps. It’s an obvious line I hit I’m sorry.”

He shot you a timid smile glancing at his Cousins then back to you, “Does it have to be Bombur?”

You blinked, “I don’t have a preference, you all seem able to crush just about anybody. Just watch the weapons.” The corner of his mouth quirked up as he helped you wiggle onto your stomach relaxing out straight as he and Dwalin laid across your back and legs slightly unsure if you were able to handle their weight while also keeping a clear view of their sulking Nephew beside his even gloomier older Brother.

Dwalin, “This alright? Not too heavy?”

With a weighted soft reply they couldn’t help but smirk as you said, “It’s good, thank you.”

They shifted then froze at a soft crack coming from you drawing all eyes to you at your short exhale, “Finally it popped. All day it’s been throbbing.”

Sitting up they both caught your weak smile and your body easily rising to sit against the log beside you as Thorin asked, “All better?”

You nodded, “Thank you. I’ll try not to ask again.” Their smiles flicked larger.

Dwalin’s knuckles rapped against your knee gently, “If it helps let us know.”

You nodded again and glanced across the camp at your usual sitting buddies both glancing away from you, locked in a hushed conversation you avoided focusing on. Turning your head to smile at Bilbo who settled at your side with a weak sniffle of his own, but merely because a bug flew up his nose earlier, “Thought I’d have to fight the Princes for this seat.” Smiling at you, offering you the mug of tea he’d brewed for you accepting your weak smile in return.

“Thank you.”

He leaned in closer as you took a slow sip, whispering in Hobbitish, “If it helps I don’t think you crossed any lines. He asked, you answered.”

Replying you felt two sets of familiar eyes on you eyeing your stance at the Hobbit’s side, “Just another of our differences. I have to be more careful here on out.”

Bilbo, “Well it’s not like it’s something we’d have guessed easily.”

Smiling again you finished the small mug of tea and curled your legs before you and rose to your feet and turned, “I need to stretch my legs.” He nodded and returned to his former conversation when he joined Ori’s side. Rubbing your neck you slowly made a large circle around the camp blocked by the trees stirring a curiosity from the young Brothers wondering where you’d gotten to. Rising to their feet and quietly walking through the trees tracing the tracks you’d made and finding you at the edge of a small stream filling your mug for another drink after briefly scrubbing your handkerchief and wringing it out.

Walking closer Fili cleared his throat bringing your eyes to rise and offer them a weak smile, “Have I wandered too far again?”

Fili’s smile quirked larger at your squeaking voice, “Just making sure you’re alright.”

You smiled nodded, “It’s been worse before, thank you though.”

Kili’s eyes met yours, “We should get back.” You nodded and they guided you back to camp claiming your sides again watching as your mood seemed to improve through the meal slowly easing into a slightly slower version of your normally bubbly self. Curling up as usual on your bedroll you settled on your back as the only position your nose wouldn’t run like a faucet all night, though with this position came a soft whistle from your nose making the Dwarf on watch smirk through your adorable addition to the group’s noises compared to your normal silence with random mumbled conversations occasionally stirring some of the Dwarves with chuckles at your nonsensical mumblings.

Slowly through the night your body relaxed as the Brothers had layered you with all they could spare, soon to be ditched at the breaking of your fever and growing layer of sweat as the pair of them draped across your back through your roll over with a content grumble as you settled again mumbling about caterpillars eating pineapples. Slowly the sun rose coating the piles of Dwarves around you causing you to stir with a thankfully painless clearing of your throat. Blinking your eyes you drew in a breath reaching up your hand gently turned the hand dangling before your head blocking the rising sun unintentionally in his sleep.

Blinking through the sunlight you eyed the sapphire coated ring with the Durin seal worn by the elder Durin Brother as the arm from his younger Brother seemed to have become your personal pillow as their bodies twisted across your back leaving you in a warm cocoon that soon grew heavier as one of the other groups shifted adding to the weight. Forming a nice large pile until breakfast was set up and they all seemed amazed at your nearly miraculous recovery, with only a small sniffle and slight scratchy echo lingering at the end of your voice announcing when you had to pop yet another lozenge you had survived your miserable day.

Smiles grew around you through each meal as the pair were back to happily joining you through your excited rambles as they tried to ease their bodies to lean against yours. Blissfully snuggling and leaning on your sides whenever they could as their kin eased to your acceptance of it and returning the favor to the extent of resting across their laps when you’d had one of your explosive arguments and they tried to keep you from your usual seat. Their eyes dropped to you relaxing agaist their legs trying to fight their smiles and blushes as you smirked up at them, “Try all you like but you’re not stealing my spot, I’ll lay across your shoulders if I have to.” Something you didn’t learn had a very different hidden meaning until a certain Durin Dam returned to her long lost home with a large grin ready to meet her befuddled and slightly terrified future daughter in law.


	2. Chapter 2

Hooves pounded against the earth on the approach of the troops of Men bearing blue banners with white trees across them on tall dark staffs while their heavily polished armor glistened in the sunlight followed by a smaller troop bearing banners, armor and steeds from Rohan. With wide eyes the older Dwarves all peered out over the overlook with clenched fists while Thorin made his way to their sides bearing his crown with his Nephews at his sides. In a stern gaze he eyed the smaller group of Men approaching the bridge that stopped as the sound of your one footed hops towards the steps to the over look while you hastily tugged on your boots at your late waking rush with Bilbo snuggly at your side holding you steady.

With raised eyes the leader of the Men raised his fist that he curled over his chest through his bowing head before calling out, “King Thorin, My Men are at your service to protect what is yours until your kin arrive.”

* * *

 

Shifting his chin slightly Thorin firmly replied, “We did not call for your aid. What reason have your Men marched so far to aid a stranger.”

A curt chuckle came from the Man who promptly removed his helmet and sat it in his lap, “I mean no offence King Thorin, but it is not you we’ve been ordered to defend.”

With parted lips Thorin paused trying to assume their reasoning only to watch his smile grow as you giggled when your head popped over the Bur Brother’s shoulders. Biting your lip your head turned to the curious Dwarf King and jealously glaring Princes, trying to reign in their rage when they looked at you from the Man’s loving gaze at you. Drawing in a breath Thorin’s brow raised as you stated, “I did mention my Grandfather is the Steward of Gondor. Back in Bag End.”

After a stunned blink at you the three all glanced at the troops of Men below all raising their banners with a call of, “The Men of the West fight for you My Lady!”

Your smile quirked larger as you glanced over the half wall and giggled again as the smiling Man was joined by the younger at his side in removing his helmet before calling out clearly, “Do you like my new armor Sweet Pea?”

You giggled again and glanced over at Thorin, who you crossed to before stating, “My Brothers. Boromir on the right and Faramir on the left.” You giggled again at your glance down at Faramir motioning his hand in front of his new chest plate before you stepped to the wall and called back, “Very lovely Brother. I’m sure Father will be absolutely appalled at how brightly it shines.”

A loud laugh escaped the pair below before you glanced back at the Dwarf King and Princes scanning their eyes between you three, recognizing your similar eyes and smiles before Thorin asked, “You sent for them?”

You shook your head, “No. I’m certain Grandfather sent the order when they received my letter from Rivendell on my safety.” He nodded again as you continued, “I’m certain they’re not here for gold Thorin. We have our own stores.”

A low chuckle came from him as he replied, “That isn’t the question.” With a nod of his head he rumbled with a smile, “Go see your Brothers.”

You giggled again and turned to head back down the steps with Dwalin in tow to man the gate, with a heavy tug he and Gloin opened the rusted gate allowing you through to your dismounting Brothers who sat their helmets on the knots on their saddles. A few steps later their smiles grew when you bounced up and curled between them in their tight hugs before they each stole an inspection of your bound left wrist and forearm from your fight against Smaug as you stated, “Just a minor burn. Nothing some aloe didn’t mostly heal.”

With another set of smiles at you their eyes shifted behind you at Thorin and the Princes approaching your group with curious glances as the rest of the Company filled the open gateway while they bowed their heads to the King before them. Thorin inhaled softly and stated, “Welcome to Erebor. I’m certain my kin will be eager to meet the kin of our future Princess.”

Through their growing smirks your Brother’s arms rested on your shoulders as Boromir replied, “Princess you say.”

Faramir turned his head to you stating playfully, “Your letters didn’t mention anything of a union.”

Thorin drew their attention as he stated, “That is partially due to my urging to wait on their official courtship until suitable beads could be forged for the braiding rituals.”

Boromir’s smirk grew, “Braiding rituals, we would certainly love to hear more about that.” Their arms looped around your neck to lead you closer to their group to accept their introductions before the troops set up tents outside the front gate and shared their supplies with your Company for a small celebratory feast after the willing Men were granted a peek at your slayed beast resting in the main hall. Tucked safely between your Brothers while King Thengel strode off to claim your helping a soft chuckle came from the pair as they eyed the still lingering jealous gazes from the Princes across the camp causing Boromir to softly state in Elvish in a low tone,  _“Two fiancés, impressive, Princes no less. And after all the fuss you gave Father at his decades of suitors.”_

You rolled your eyes before Faramir asked,  _“How’d you manage that?”_

Softly you replied in a still partially stunned tone,  _“Not sure. I had allergies, they took care of me. Then again there was this Dwarvish rule naming snuggling for courting pairs.”_

They chuckled again while Boromir gently tapped your nose in his usual claim to your attention before he asked,  _“You’re certain, both of them?”_

_“I know it’s not, what Father would approve of.”_

Boromir, “ _I know what Father would approve of. I’m asking if you’re certain.”_

_“It’s early still, but I care for them, and they along with their kin have been fiercer than all our forces in seeing to my care.”_

Boromir’s smile grew as he replied,  _“We never doubted that Dear Sweet Pea.”_

Faramir chuckled drawing your eyes to him when he stated,  _“I can’t wait to hear what Father thinks.”_

You nodded with a giggle,  _“You may not be the least favorite anymore.”_

Boromir chuckled replying,  _“You landed two Princes, we both drop at least two spots each.”_

Faramir smiled wider bumping your shoulder with his,  _“ _Grandfather would approve though._  Oh Sweet Pea, now we shall have to both marry very, very well.” _Making you giggle and smile up at Thengel as you accepted the full plate he presented to you before claiming the seat beside his Son.

..

Sunlight trickled into your room under your huddled pile of Princes covering you as your head perked up at a familiar whistle, around you the pair groaned as you rose causing them to curl around your waist while Fili mumbled, “It’s not noon yet.”

Kili, “Dain won’t be here days yet.”

With a gentle tug against their arms you slid to the edge of the bed as they drowsily followed after you in hopes of keeping you in their grip, “I know that whistle.”

Fili, “You can see your Brothers later.”

Kili, “It’s time to snuggle.” Their bodies drooped over your sides when their grip tightened around you in an attempt to pull you back to the warm pile of covers again, at least until they clearly heard Dwalin’s voice calling through the Royal Wing, “Elves!”

Raising their heads the pair looked at you as you stated, “That whistle means incoming.”

Their heads nodded and they both rapidly left gentle pecks on your lips before pulling away to add their extra layers while you added your jacket and boots then led the way back to the gate while the Princes followed to claim your sides. Through his growling exhale Thorin glanced at you drawing a nod from you in your silent agreement that you alone could somehow manage to settle this dilemma.

.

Wetting your lips you exited the mountain and crossed through the parting lines of Men towards the waiting Elf King seated regally on his Giant Elk. Lowering his gaze to meet yours a soft smile eased onto his face as he stated, “My Lady, it’s a pleasure to see you again. I do have to admit though, I am aware of how the Dwarves escaped my custody but I remain utterly baffled at your escape from the Royal Wing.”

Your smile grew as your fingers locked behind your back as you replied, “A mystery I fear you shall not learn from me,” causing his brow to raise while you continued, “You have an eternity to fill Your Majesty, I could not steal all the questions from your skilled mind. Give it time, it’ll come to you.”

His smile grew as he glanced at your forces behind you and asked, “Will King Thorin discuss trade options?”

“What exactly were you hoping to trade for?”

“We discussed this in Greenwood. My gems.”

You nodded, “Yes, I wasn’t sure if it had passed that yet.”

With a sigh he replied, “Is he still unwilling?”

“Last time we discussed it I got a grumble in response between strikes at reinforcing his armor.”

Thranduil’s brows furrowed through his sharp inhale as he fought to keep his voice steady, “If that-.”

“There were scores of orcs tailing us since Rivendell. I cannot promise you anything yet, but I am sure he would be in a far more relaxed mood after Dain and his forces are here to protect these lands.”

In a calmer tone and stance from your explanation he replied, “We will stand with you. I will not abandon you or our people’s alliance. We will form patrols, if you wish I will ensure to speak only with you until you’re certain of King Thorin’s brightening mood towards trade.”

You nodded your head as his Elk stepped to your right to start on the first stretch of his own patrol while he issued Elvish orders to his different troops and you turned to walk back to the gates and waiting Dwarf King.

Thorin, “What did he want?”

“Same as before. I informed him of the orc forces behind us, he agreed to aid us.”

Thorin’s brow rose, “And the jewels?”

“He agreed to wait until after Dain arrives and Erebor is safe to discuss the trade.”

“How did you manage that?”

You smirked at him, “He’s old enough to see reason, especially that if you die he looses the chance to secure his lost gems.”

Dwalin, “Unless you snuck them to him.”

Your eyes met Dwalin’s with a curious glare as Thorin interjected, “My Cousin means, you are betrothed to Fili and Kili, should I fall you would be the next Queen and well within the right to return his gems.”

Taking a step closet to the King your finger met his chest plate as you stated, “You are not allowed to die Thorin. You will marry your One and live eternally.” He chuckled softly as you continued, “Or so help me I will find a way to Mandos’ halls and drag you back myself.”

Another deep chuckle escaped him before he replied, “Good to know, Princess.”

Gently patting his shoulder you strolled past him stating, “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take a nap until breakfast.” Following your path with their gaze the Princes smiled and followed after you, happily claiming another chance to snuggle around you while your Men returned to their resting as well at your nonverbal signal to them on your return to the mountain.

...

Mingled banners and forces easily brought the orc forces to their deaths as you rested securely between your battered and bruised intendeds, shifting uncomfortably trying to sleep with your bound shoulder ankle and ribs from your fall from the frozen waterfall taking out Bolg as your Brothers hacked Azog apart in his battle with you fiancés and Thorin. Laying back you closed your eyes trying to ignore the memory of your painfully beaten body lying frozen in your mental haze through the echoes of the ending battle around you until Thranduil found you and raced you back to his healers. Finally you slipped closer to sleep only to have your eyes shoot open again at the thick Khuzdul cry, “My Sons! It’s been so long.”

Closing your eyes again you tried to ignore the excited Dam that drug the Princes away from your sides to be clutched impossibly tightly to her chest even through their pained groans. Sifting your head you tried to ease back to sleep until a heavy plop caused you to bounce on your small cot drawing a pained squeak from you at your painful jarring to your wounds as your eyes landed on the Dam now beaming down at you stating, “And you must be my Daughter in Law!” Her eyes remained fixed on you until Thorin and Dain’s shouts drew her away while Fili and Kili were drug behind her, allowing your Brothers to bring over a much plushier cot Thranduil had sent for you that they managed to slip into a small dining room they had been allowed to house their wounded Men in to grant you a safer place to recover out of her sight.

Day by Day you worked your way out of your cot with the aid of the Elven healers until you could manage your way to your feet. That small success alone brought out a celebration from all the forces within the mountain as you were snuggled between your Princes as they claimed their few hours at your side before Dis snatched them away to plan your upcoming nuptials against Thorin’s urging at your need to complete your courtship first. 

An announcement that came before a small box of gems that drew Thranduil’s eyes curiously to you when you limped your way to him with the aid of your cane. In a rapid rise he crossed the distance, thoughtlessly claiming the gift that was just as promptly handed off to another Elf in his main task at seeing you safely back to your bed once again with a soft urging at your main goal being to heal. A task soon met by his having your bed transferred up to your room in the Royal Wing that he ordered to be guarded by a group of his and your Men, allowing only Thorin and the Princes in to see you besides him and your Brothers, who rarely left your sides.

Finally out of bed rest you claimed a few simple daily tasks, one being a daily lesson with Balin on your future kin and their traditions. Dis’ main chances to steal time with you, her latest drop in however happened during your brief lunch between your Brothers while she claimed the chair across from you with a familiar grin as she stated, “How many Children did you hope to have?”

With an embarrassed smile you glanced at her stunned Sons on either side of her, “Um.”

Dis, “Come on now, I heard you told my Sons you would lay on their shoulders if you had to.”

Your Brother’s snorted as they tried to muffle their laughs through your soft squeak while Dain choked on his stew before calling out, “That, is a private matter, Dis!”

Your eyes scanned over the frozen Princes with their eyes locked on you, unable to speak from their Mother’s sudden outburst. Lowering your spoon back to your bowl you replied, “That was taken out of context.”

Her smirk grew while Thorin wiped his lips and rose to his feet to come to your aid while she explained, “Oh come now, A commitment like that is not something to take lightly. No Dam would promise to face any obstacle and rely solely upon the strength of her Husbands’ shoulders to survive, should Mahal wish so, so easily.” Thorin gently leaned over Dis’ shoulders whispering something beside her ear causing her to roll her eyes and join him back at his table as she mumbled, “I’m not harming her!”

Thorin glanced at her again while Dain told her, “They still haven’t braided her hair yet!”

To which Gloin nodded and added, “Besides, there’s still the meeting of her Father and Grandfather to handle.” A statement that drew a groan from you that brought Thranduil back to your side to lift you and carry you back to your bed with a soft chuckle at your hiding your growing blush by burying your head under his wrap laying over his shoulder. Safely tucked back into bed your smile returned at their slipping back into bed around you with your Brothers spreading across your snuggling pile to steal a few hours nap as well, leaving you all fully relaxed until a familiar horn sounded signaling the arrival of your Steward causing you to bury yourself under your chuckling pile of snuggling Brothers.


End file.
